Frozen tears of reincarnations-pasts
by GirlfromLT
Summary: Alakay reincarnation of Yoko and Kagome reincarnation of Kikyo. They both find out that they had a daughter in the past-Will there faith ever be the same? Will Akakay and Kagome fall in love?


**Back in the feudal times..many many years ago when people lived peacefully under the care of there Prince..Until those times came to an end. In a beautiful park in a mansion a young girl was being teased by other children**

**-Give me back my boll!-Cried the little girl**

**-She dosent have the energy to take it from us-laughs some boy**

**as the boy scored the ball into the leg under the bridge and left. The poor little girl cried. Her dad came back as he looked at his child, tears were coming.. She noticed her dad as he made a little smile**

**-Daddy!-Said the girl**

**She ran to her dad as he hug her..then she looked at her dad..**

**-Daddy, why are you crying?-Asked the girl**

**He hug his child closer as tears feel from his cold cheek..**

**-My little angel..you must go..-Said Yoko**

**-Daddy..-Thats all the girl said**

**-Run angel...-Cried Yoko**

**-The girl run as she looked at her daddy..then the monsters came and grabbed the little girl**

**-Daddy!-Screamed the girl**

**Yoko tried to run and save his daughter..with the last energy he had the only word he said was**

**-Im sorry my little angel-Cried Yoko**

**As he died..Leaving everyone.. but, the most his child Kiyoko..**

**But, Kiyoko escaped from the monsters..but, she was to far from her village.. Then she gasped.. as she saw a shadow in front of her.. the poor girl got scared..**

**-Oh..you must be the child of Prince Yoko-Said the woman**

**-I wanna see my daddy!-Cried Kikyo**

**-My dear..your daddy is gone-Said the woman**

**-No! Not daddy! Daddy would never leave me!-Cried the girl**

**Kiyoko ran away from the woman..Now 10 years passed.. As Kiyoko was walking..She was not the 5 year old..but now a beautiful 15 year old girl.. When she was walking she noticed some monk walking around.. She wanted to ignore the group.. But, a girl named Kagome ran to the girl**

**-Hi! Can you help us?-She asked**

**Kiyoko didnt say anything**

**-Little Kiyoko?-Asked Kaede**

**-Grandma?-Asked Kiyoko**

**-It has been such long time..-Said Kaede**

**-I am Miroku and how are you lovely?-The monk asked**

**-I am Princess Kiyoko and your the letcures monk?-Kiyoko asked**

**-I am a monk..did you say****Princess**** Kiyoko-Said Miroku**

**-Look! It is Princess Kiyoko-Shouted one woman**

**All the villagers ran and bowed to there princess. **

**-I just wanna go back..to there-Said Kiyoko**

**Kiyoko went back where the first time she escaped from the monsters... Mean while Myoga showed a grave**

**-So this is the grave of Kiyokos dad?-Asked Kagome**

**-Yes. It is hard to believe that lord Yoko passed away so many years ago-Myoga said  
-There is so many flowers on his grave-Said Kagome**

**-Yes. Lord Yoko was loved by everyone. These new flowers are pleased by lady Kiyoko-Said Myoga**

**-She must miss her dad very much-Said Kagome**

**-Yes indeed. Lady Kiyoko was his treassure-Myoga said**

**-What happend to her mom?-Asked Kagome**

**Myoga didnt say anything..that question dosent have to right anwser..**

**In the forest Kiyoko was looking at her reflection as she noticed a 21 year old young man standing there..**

**-Daddy..-Cried Kiyoko**

**Then she gasped..He had long brown hair and red eyes..He was almost identical to her dad..**

**-Why are you crying?-He asked**

**-Its nothing Daddy..-She sobbed**

**-I am sorry..I am not your dad-He said**

**She knew..but, he looks so much like her dad..**

**-I know...-She said**

**Then Myoga and Kagome wanted to see Kiyoko as they noticed the young man who looked like Yoko. **

**-Master Yoko..-Myoga said**

**-That is not my daddy..-Kiyoko said**

**-You could get a cold..come insade-Said Kagome**

**the young man fell on the ground.. everyone rushed to him.. as he woke up..**

**-Where am I?-He asked**

**-Oh..your up-Kagome said**

**Kagome looked at him, why did she had that felling that somehow they were someone very close.. and that child looked like her..**

**-Is something the matter?-He asked**

**-No.. I just fell sorry for that young girl-She said**

**-Oh yes..the poor girl was crying..hard times-He said**

**-She lost her dad..-Kagome said**

**-Oh..-thats all he said**

**Back in the other room was Kiyoko..that young man almost identical to her dad.. but, her dad was a fox demon like herself.. he was with long white hair and hazel eyes, fox ears and fluffy tail. Herself was with long white hair, fox ears and fluffy tail, but, with brown eyes.. She never knew her mom.. maybe her mom was with brown eyes.. then she heard foot-steps as she fell asleep**

**-Look..-Said Kagome**

**He went to his daughter in the past and covered her with a blanket.. Kagome blowed out the Kendall as they both said goodnight.. The next morning Kiyoko woke up as she went out of her room.. then she noticed her dad.. the fox demon**

**-Daddy?-Asked the girl**

**the fox demon smiled to his daughter.. he went outside as she folowed her dad..**

**-Waite daddy!-She yelled**

**Then someone grabbed her arm as she looked..she could have fallen from the stairs**

**-Sorry to wake you up-She said**

**-Are you alright dear?-Kagome said**

** you call me dear?!-She gasped**

**Then Kagome looked away..she is not her daughter are anything**

**-Its nothing..go back inside-Kagome said**

**Kagome was the first one to rush inside without even looking at Kiyoko.. as in the other room the young man woke up. He feel as if someone is leading him..He followed the orb as it took him to the mansion where Kiyoko lived.. there was a pond..the young man looked at it and gasped there was him... why did it show that he is a fox demon..with white hair..fox ears.. **

**-The orb never gave the wrong path-Kaede said**

**as the demon in the pond opened its eyes..they were hazel.. they both looked..the young man tried to tuch the reflection, but, it went away..**

**-You my young Alakay are the reincarnation of Kiyokos dad.-Kaede said**

**-Just what was in his eyes..it looked like he was crying..like frozen tears..-Noticed Alakay**

**Kaede knew why.. Its because he is no longer in the living world- He left his angel when he died, his wife left him. The only person who didnt know that was her grandaughter Kiyoko.**

**-Alakay I think its time for you and Kagome to know the truth-Said Kaede**

**Kagome and Alakay went to the mansion, but, they didnt know that Kiyoko was here in the other room**

**Now the thing that you should know Alakay was the last moment of his life**

**,,Flashback in the past"**

**-What are you doing dear?-Yoko asked**

**-I am making an A-Uh daddy-Replied Kiyoko**

**-Its very nice, is it a gift for your grandma?-He asked**

**-Yep-She replied**

**-I am sure that she will like it-He said**

**-Hello dear-Izayoi said**

**-There she is! Grandma!-Said Kiyoko**

**-What a lovely snow fox dear-Said Izayoi**

**-Lets go play with it grandma!-Sugested Kiyoko**

**Yoko smiled as he looked at his angel playing with his mom**

**-Yes, my darling. She likes it indeed-Said Yoko**

**-Wait grandma!-Screamed Kiyoko**

**,,flashback ends"**

**-He loved his daughter very much-He thought**

**-Now as you dear Kagome look at your past after she left Yoko and gave there child to him**

**,,Flashback at the past"**

**-Hello dear, what are you doing?-Kikyo asked**

**-I am making a snow princess mommy-Atu said**

**-It is very beautiful, is it a gift for your grandma?-Kikyo asked**

**-Yep-Atu replied**

**-My dear-Kaede said**

**-Hi mom-Kikyo said**

**-Hi grandma!-Said Atu**

**-Hello dear what a lovely snow princess-Kaede noticed**

**Kaede looked at her daughter**

**-Dear can we talk?-She asked**

**-Yes mom. Darling go play inside and I shall be back-Kikyo said**

**-Okay Mommy-Said Atu**

**Kaede and Kikyo went to the park**

**-What is wrong mom?-Kikyo said**

**-Oh dear..I dont know what to say-Kaede cried**

**-Mom why are you crying?-Kikyo asked worried**

**-Dear..its about your husband and your little angel-Kaede cried**

**Keade didnt know what to tell her daughter that her husband and daughter are dead..**

**-Dear..your Husband Yoko and your daughter Kiyoko are dead-Kaede sobbed**

**Kikyo gasped..her love and her angel are gone.. how could she leave Yoko for someone else. He must have thought that she was kiddnaped are killed.. he must have been heartbroken as she leted her baby girl in the river risking her life. She missed them very much.. she didnt feel that good**

**-Dear! Wake up dear!-Yelled Kaede**

**-Mommy!-Cried Atu**

**-I am sorry darling.. I am very sorry-Kikyo cried as she died**

**-Mommy!-Cried Atu**

**,,Flashback ends"**

**-So Kikyo was heartbroken..I knew that she loved them-Thought Kagome**

**-Grandma did mommy left daddy and me?-Kiyoko asked**

**-Dear..no its not-Kaede tried to say**

**-So mommy hated daddy and me-Sobbed Kiyoko**

**Kiyoko ran away.. she was hurt. She cried then she noticed a 21 year old young woman with rich long black hair wearing a princess clothes**

**-My angel? Is that really you?-Kikyo asked**

**-Mom?-Asked Kiyoko**

**Kikyo smiled to her angel she was happy that she is alive, kiyoko turned away from her mom**

**-My darling..I have been waiting so long to see you-Kikyo said**

**-Why did you hated dad mom?-She asked**

**-My derest.. I have never hated your daddy dear-Kikyo said**

**-Then why you left us mom?-She asked**

**-My dear..I have had no choose..the people may have killed your daddy and you-Kikyo sobbed**

**-I am sorry mom-She sobbed**

**But, her mom was gone.. so her mom did love them both...**

**-Why did mom left us?-She thought**

**-Kyoko! Where are you?-Alakay and Kagome screamed**

**-I am here..-Kyoko said**

**-You could have got yourself hurt!-Alakay said**

**-Shut up! Just because you look like my mom and dad that doesnt mean you can replace them!-Kyoko said**

**Alakay and Kagome gasped-those words went into there heart**

**-Oh We see..we wanted you to be safe..-Alakay and Kagome said as they walked away**

**Kyoko just stood there...she didnt want to make them sad**

**-My angel..-A voice came**

**-Dad?-Kyoko asked**

**It was her dad Yoko the fox demon prince, She noticed something like tears..they were frozen **

**-Dad..I miss you so much-Kyoko cried as she ran to hug her dad**

**-I miss you to angel..I am so sorry for leaving..-Yoko said crying as he left**

**-Dad wait! Dad dont go yet!-Kyoko cried**

**Meanwhile in the guest room..tears were falling from the eyes of Kagome and Alakay**

**-What was I thinking coming here?! I..-Alakay cried**

**-I wanted her to be safe..I know that I am not her mom, but I care for her..-Kagome cried**

**-Hi..I hope-Kyoko tried to finish**

**Kagome and Alakay rushed to her and hugged her, she hugged them to**

**-I am so sorry..I know those words meant mean..but I would never wanted to say that-She cried**

**-No..we should be the ones who should say sorry..We look like your parents and that makes you sad more-Alakay and Kagome said**

**-I know..I am sorry for the way I acted..-Kyoko apologized **

**-My dear..Young Kagome and Alakay are the reincarnation of your parents-Kaede said**

**-So..they kind of are my mom and dad?-Kyoko asked**

**-Yes, they are dear..thats why they been acting like that-Kaede explained **

**She looked at them..did she found her real reincarnated parents?**

**Then Alakay noticed something like an arrow flying to her**

**-Watch out!-Alakay yelled as he pushed her away**

**-Alakay!-Kagome and Kaede yelled**

**The woman and the girls rushed to the boy on the ground**

**-Why did you do that?-Kyoko cried**

**-It would be better if someone who had lost who she loved would be safe-Alakay said his last words and passed away**

**-No Alakay! Dont you dare to die! You hear me!-Kagome cried**

**Later Kagome went back to her home with Alakay to the funeral**

**She didnt come to the feudal times for 2 years. Kyoko was waiting but, she did not came**

**-Grandma where is she?-Kyoko asked**

**-Dear..I am afraid that Kagome died two years ago to-Kaede said**

**Then a light came..There was her dad Yoko and her mom Kikyo. They were both 21.**

**-Mom? Dad?-Kyoko asked**

**-Hello are angel-They both said**

**Kyoko noticed a boy standing there. He was about 7 years old**

**-Ready to go home with us dear?-They asked**

**-What about grandma?-Kyoko asked**

**-I shall come with you all. It is time for me to retire to-Kaede said**

**She took her grandmas hand as they walked into a cloud**

**-Can you bring life to Alakay and Kagome?-Kyoko asked**

**-No darling..we cant do that, but we can send there moms new children. A boy to Alakays mom and a girl to Kagomes mom-They said**

**-Thanks Alakay and Kagome. I will never forget you all-Kyoko said**

**As they all vanished in the sky.**

**New faith of them will come. The boy will be named Kurama and the girl Akana. They will be like Alakay and Kagome.**

**THE END**


End file.
